Digimon: The Elemental Tamers
by Phascomon2323
Summary: In the digital world digimon are dying. But three escape, and manage to find tamers to help them element digivolve through the ancient spirits!
1. From the egg came a head

Hi! This is my first time making a fan-fic, so hopefully you guys won't give me bad reviews. I don't own digimon or anything except for the element-d digivice and Nick Powell.

Nick was a loner. He would sit around, bored, waiting for something interesting to happen. He was around 12, and was average height for his age. He had blond hair that was just a little bit too long. He had piercing green eyes, and keen senses to match. Nick's clothes consisted of a black shirt, and a pair of dark blue camouflage trousers. Despite being constantly bored, and from being a loner his whole life, Nick always felt that he was destined to be something special. This is the tale of the day he proved himself right.

One day Nick was walking home from his school when he came across an egg. It was an odd egg that consisted of many different shades of purple slinking upward from the bottom of the egg to the top. On top was a note. While Nick was studying the peculiar egg, something materialized in his hand. It looked like a small digital gear, entirely made up of screen. On each point was a different element, while in the centre 'element-d' was engraved on it.

'Huh? What the heck is this thing?' Nick thought out loud, as he picked up the letter. 'It's a message from some anonymous guy. Oh well might as well read it…'

_Dear Nicholas Powell,_

_You are one of the few chosen to be a digimon tamer. The digivice you hold in your hand is proof of this. It is your destiny to become a tamer. Do you accept?_

'What the? Digimon? Digivice? Tamer? What the heck? How did this guy know my name?' Nick went through the endless list of questions that were running through his brain. 'Oh well, I guess if it means I won't get bored.' Nick exclaimed. He tapped the yes icon that appeared on his element-d, or apparently digivice. Instantly a bright white light of data came streaming out of his gear type device and into the egg. As the egg absorbed all of the data, Nick was franticly trying to stop the unfamiliar light from escaping his new gadget.

'AHH, OOO, HEE, HAA, NEE, HUU! WHAT THE HECK? AHH IT'S HOT!' Nick shouted as he panicked. Finally the light stopped flowing into the egg, and it started to crack. Nick leaned in closer to examine the cracks. As the cracks became more and more plentiful, nick could see small flabs of purple flesh poking out of them. And then…

'Kii Kii!' out of the egg emerged a small head like creature. It had black eyes, and a sharp tooth sticking out of its mouth. It was completely purple, matching the shade at the bottom of the egg shell. Its ears were just two small triangles placed on top of its body. The creature was so small it could comfortably rest in the palm of your hand. The kii-ing creature was soft and warm to touch. Nick felt calm and happy with this little creature in his hand.

'What's your name little guy?' Nick pondered.

'Kii, Kii.. Kiimon!' responded the little head, or Kiimon as Nick was told.

'Alright, why don't you come home with me? Would you like that?' Nick asked the creature. But even though Nick loved Kiimon from the moment he laid eyes on him, he still had to wonder what he was, and why he was here. Oh well, If he can talk I'll ask him, thought Nick.

But getting home was not an easy matter. If Nick just walked in the front door, his family would start asking a bunch of questions about Kiimon and how he was here, and a lot of other questions he couldn't answer. If his family knew about Kiimon, then three things would happen. Number one, his mum and dad would most likely make him get rid of Kiimon, or they might call animal control. Number 2, while they are waiting for animal control, his two bratty twin sisters would argue over the young head, each one pulling on the other side of him until he couldn't take it anymore. And number three, Nick's older brother, Samuel, would steal the element-d and attempt to dismantle it for 'scientific purposes', and he would break it in the process. The other option would to put Kiimon in to Nick's school bag and sneak in trying to attract the least amount of attention possible. Once in the house he would creep in to his room and lock the door so that the 'toxic twins' couldn't get in and discover the new born. The only flaw that Nick could see in this plan was that Kiimon never stopped saying 'kii, kii!', so he would be found very quickly. The only other route in was to climb in through the window. Nick couldn't see any huge flaw in this plan, so he went with it.

'O.K, Kiimon I'm going to climb into the window. Then, we are going to creep into my room. It isn't far from the window, but you're still gonna have to be quiet.' Nick told Kiimon, however high his doubts were that Kiimon could understand him.

'Kii, kii' The little monster replied, in a hushed tone. While speaking he tried to nod, but since Kiimon only had a head, he ended up falling over. Nick found this hilarious, but he just managed to stifle the laughter.

'Annnnnd now, let's move Kiimon.' Nick hushed as the pair rounded the corner into Nick's street. Kiimon was amazed at the sight in front of him. Being just born, he had never seen a house, or a street, or anything for that matter except Nick. The house in front of Kiimon was a large yellow bricked bungalow. It stretched for about 20 metres, before revealing a garden full of lots of purple flowers. These plants were dazzling in the young one's eyes, and he felt as if he wanted to spend the rest of his life there. But his curiosity got the better of him, as he wanted to see more, he just went with Nick. Once inside, the house was revealed to be smaller then it looked. It was a bit plain. The only thing in the hallway aside from doors was a picture frame with six people in it. Two girls looked exactly the same; brown hair in a ponytail, typical big innocent looking eyes and both wearing a pink dress. The third one was a lanky teenager. He had glasses over a pair of eyes that looked full of curiosity. He was relatively tall for his age, and from the looks of his skin, the words 'out doors' didn't exist in his mental dictionary. Next to the boy stood a woman. She was blond and had a motherly kind of love filling her green eyes. She had silver ear rings in and she was also wearing a green dress. To her right there stood a man that had mousy brown hair. His eyes were a dark shade of hazel that looked like they had been lonely for a long time, but had recently found happiness. The man looked like he didn't fit in with the rest of the people in the frame, yet it still looked right. And in front of him stood a blond boy. He had a look of honesty on his face. His face wasn't innocent like the girls, not curious like the lanky one, or motherly like the woman, nor happy like the man. Just honest. Now that he looked closer, Kiimon could see that the boy was in fact Nick.

'Nick? Nick is that you in the hall?' a feminine voice asked.

'Come on quickly Kiimon!' Nick whispered in a panicked voice. Without need for a second warning Kiimon hopped over to Nick as fast as he could, and not a moment too soon. Just as Kiimon rounded the corner, the woman from the photo walked into the hallway.

'Huh. I could have sworn I heard something. Oh well, I guess it was just my imagination.' The woman said.

'Pheww. That was close, right Kii-what?' Nick told Kiimon. Well at least that's what he would have told him if he was there. Instead of the cute little purple head, there was a bigger purple head. This one was a little bit larger than Kiimon, and instead of being fully purple it had a light brown face. The eyes on the face were no longer black and beady. They were instead a light shade of green that matched Nick's eyes. The sharp tooth sticking out remained, but his formerly triangular ears are now the shape of upside down feet. The little head was no longer warm to touch, although he was still perfectly furry.

'Kiimon?' asked Nick, confused 'Kiimon is that you?'.

'Yes and no.' replied the former Kiimon. 'I was once Kiimon, but now my name is Yaamon. I digivolved into this form; your digivice made me. Pretty cool right?'

'Uhh yeah I guess, but since when did you learn how to talk?'

'Same time my face turned brown'

'Oh. O.K. cool! And by the way now that you can talk, do you know where you came from and what you are? You know, besides a talking head.'

'I'm a digimon. I can't say where I came from because I can't remember, what with me being an egg and hatching in the street.' Yaamon replied.

'All right, I'm pretty sure that you have nowhere else to go, so you can stay here under one condition. You have to tell me why everything to do with you and your species begins with digi.' Nick said.

'O.K. everything begins with digi because it is short for digital. Digital device, digital evolution, digital monster and digital monster tamer are what digimon, digivolution, digivice and digimon tamer stands for. So can I stay?' Yaamon asked as he answered the question.

'Yeah sure you can. So about this digivolving thing-'Nick began but was cut off.

'Nick is that you in there? I'm coming in!' The same voice said. Before Nick had time to react his mother was in the room. Nick sat there on his bed frozen in desperation.

'Nick, what is that funny looking head sitting next to you?' Nick's mother asked.

'Umm, this funny looking head thing?' Nick responded, while holding up Yaamon.

'That's the only funny looking head thing here Nick.'

'He's uhh, a uhh, stuffed toy that I won in the school raffle. Yeah that's it.' Nick replied in a panicky voice.

'I didn't know that your school held a raffle.' Nick's mother said, obviously still suspicious about Yaamon's sudden appearance.

'Oh, uh yeah it's new this year. There was only one prize, so I got pretty lucky.' Came Nick's stammered reply.

'Yes you did. Now I think you should give that head to your younger sisters. You don't play with stuffed toys anymore. 'Nick's mother demanded. Nick froze in absolute horror. Let Tegan and Megan have Yaamon? Let the toxic twins have the one thing he absolutely, without a doubt loved? No. Nick would not under any circumstances give the twins the only thing that he had bonded with so quickly, yet so strongly.

'No'

'Pardon me?'

'No. I won't give it to them. They have every single thing in the world that they ever wanted, so I am going to keep the one thing that they will never get even if they beg for the rest of their lives.' Nick said, in a calm and civilised tone. Nick's mother was surprised. She didn't mind Nick keeping the head, but she was just confused as to why he was so insistent about it.

'O.K I don't mind you keeping it, but don't tell the girls about it. If they find out that you have something that they don't they will pester me to no end.' Nick's mum said this with a smile. 'Also dinner will be ready in just a few minutes, O.K?'

Nick waited a few minutes before saying 'whew, that was close, right Yaamon?'

'Very close indeed. Although I'm kind of surprised she didn't see a bright stream of data coming out of a digital gear. Is she blind?' Yaamon asked, in an unusually strange voice. Almost like he was a different digimon altogether.

'She's not blind, and I don't remember any bright- wait what?' replied Nick, before he turned round. Where Yaamon once was, Phascomon sat. Phascomon was a grey koala like creature with small devil wings. He had two small horns stinking out above his eyes, which were hazel with red slits over them. Aside from the devil horns and wings, he had a tail with a spike on the end of it and black gloves with 5 red nails sticking out through them. Despite being a koala version of the devil, Phascomon is one of the cutest virus types there are.

'Please warn me the next time you do that.'


	2. Raiden and FanBeemon

Disclaimer: I own none of the books mentioned in this chapter, nor digimon itself.

Hey guys. I'm pretty sure that I only have one reviewer at this point, but hopefully that will change. If you have any friends on , could you share this story with them? Please? I think that I could probably get on with this story if I tried hard enough, and I don't want to be one of those writers who never finishes their work. So please, if anyone else is reading this, review! It helps me write more chapters if I know that somebody is reading.

'O.K. So you're a digimon, this thing is a digivice, and I am something called a digimon tamer. Is that it?' Nick sighed.

'Pretty much, yeah. By the way, am I going to be able to eat something soon?' Phascomon added, clearing up his existence. Currently Phascomon was sitting on Nick's bed in his room. It was soft, like a cloud, and it was green all over. Nick's room was small, and it had a chair resting next to a wooden desk. Next to it was a bookcase chocked full of various books such as lord of the rings, Skulduggery Pleasant, CHERUB and Narnia. In an alcove opposite his bed, Nick had a chest of drawers and a beanbag in between the two. His wallpaper was a green camouflage and in the centre had a brown pin board.

'I didn't think that digital life forms needed to eat but since you do, what do you want? I think that we're having steak tonight, but if you want something different I could probably sneak you some.'

'I'm fine with stake thanks.' Phascomon replied.

'Ok I'll go get some. Now stay under the bed, and try not to be seen.' Nick told the koala.

'Right. I'll stay here.' Said Phascomon. He waited patiently, although he was constantly wondering what steak was. It sounded like it was some kind of roasted

About 5 minutes after Nick had left a head slowly became visible at the window. It wasn't human though. This head looked like a reptile, and the rest of its body looked like a purple-eyed pink-skinned lizard in a white pelt with purple markings. A violet horn protrudes at the top of his head and the top of his belly, which only just could be seen, is lime green with unusual dark green markings. It had red pupils in its eyes and the colour really caught its evil glint. Before the thing could break in through the window, Nick walked back in to the room with the steak.

'What the heck is that thing? Phascomon, do you know this guy?' Nick said, astonished at the face staring into the window.

'I don't know him, but it looks like your gear thing does.' Phascomon curiously glanced over towards said gear thing. And, sure enough, in the centre of the element-d there was a picture of the reptile displaying its information underneath.

'Oh your right. Well there's a first time for everything. Let's see, ah here we go. Psychemon, a rookie level digimon of the virus attribute. Despite the name, its coloured sparkle attack will leave you electrocuted. He sounds pretty tough.' Nick said, reading the data displayed on the reptile.

'Wait, you don't mean we're going to fight him do you?' just as Phascomon said this, Psychemon finally hacked through the double glazed window, creating a large crashing noise in the process.

'I don't think we have much of a choice'

'Nick! What was that breaking noise, Nick?' Nick's mother shouted, her voice getting increasingly louder with every step that she took.

'Quick Phascomon, push Psychemon out of the window. I'll deal with my mom.' Nick urged the demon beast.

'O.k, here I go!' Phascomon said, as he leapt out from under the bed and tackled the reptile out of the window.

'What happened in here?' his mother snapped before entering her son's natural territory. 'What happened to your window? And I want you to tell me the truth Nick.'

'Well when I came into my room to eat my steak, there was a bat in here. It must have flown in a couple of days ago and hibernated or something. Then it flew out of the window and it broke through the glass and escaped.' Nick hastily replied, right on the spot.

'O.k, as long as you're not hurt. You go out somewhere; I'll clean up this mess.' Sighed his mom_. I hope she bought it_ thought Nick.

Nick rushed outside to where Phascomon was stalling Psychemon. When he arrived, Phascomon was hardly keeping the reptiles mouth shut.

'Quick, lead him this way Phascomon!' Nick hissed towards the digimon.

'I'll try my best, but in case you haven't noticed he's just a little bit bigger than me.' Phascomon attempted to say while he was clamping Psychemon's jaws together. Nick lead the two digimon to a lake surrounded by pine trees and flowers. But the ground in between the two was hard and craggy.

'O.K. you can let go now Phascomon.' Nick told the relieved koala.

'About time too.' Phascomon sighed with relief as he let go of the struggling Psychemon.

'RAWWER! I'm going to beat you to a pulp- coloured sparkle!' screamed the beast. Phascomon just had time to jump out of the way of the unicorn like attack, but Psychemon had anticipated this; he turned his head around so the blow struck Phascomon right in the back. Although he cringed in pain, Phascomon used his tail to cling on to Psychemon.

'Eucalyptus claw!' Phascomon used his move, but the fur pelt on Psychemon's back intercepted it and the little koala was on the floor from the rebound. But just as Psychemon was about to land a coloured sparkle on Phascomon-

'Gear stinger!' A barrage of toxic spikes came flying towards Psychemon, knocking him away from Phascomon. He fell back on to the craggy ground. Hard. When Nick looked up to see who had saved his partner, he saw a bee like digimon. It was yellow and brown stripy all over, and had four fly like wings. It's fingers looked more like talons, and the bee had a spiky stinger sticking out of its butt. The creature's head had a mouth that opened sideways and it's eyes were of a light green like colour. In between its blue antennas, the wasp had three silver dots shaped like a triangle.

'Alright FanBeemon, go get that thing!' a boyish voice shouted from behind the trio. When Nick turned to meet this new voice he was greeted with a boy who looked to be about 12 years of age. The one who saved Phascomon's partner was an average height kid in a London road sign jacket with a voice that sounded slightly younger than it actually was. The child had brown hair that was cut short, and red skinny jeans covered his legs. His eyes were brown, and glowed with excitement and wonder.

'Who are you?' asked Nick, amazed that somebody other than him had a digimon.

'The name is Raiden. My partner is Fanbeemon. But that doesn't matter right now. Let's take on this digimon!' Raiden said, in a short and snappy style. It sounded to Nick like he just wanted to fight the digimon, rather than help, but who was he to say no to free help? They needed as much as they could get at this point.

As Psychemon tried another coloured sparkle attack, Fanbeemon uses his lightning sting to intercept him, and to stop him from getting to Phascomon. Phascomon then used an eucalyptus claw on Psychemon's belly, which is the most vulnerable part of his body. As his opponent fly's backwards, Fanbeemon launches another lightning sting on Psychemon, knocking him to the floor.

As the two rookies leaned over Psychemon, the evil glint in his eye started to disappear before it was totally gone.

'Urrf, my head. What was I doing again?' Psychemon awoke and asked. His voice was the same, but Psychemon's evil tone was gone. Nick could sense no evil in the way he spoke, so Nick decided that he was under some sort of influence or control.

'You were under some sort of influence. But we fought you, and now you will be O.K.' Raiden said. As soon as he did though, Psychemon jumped up and started begging for forgiveness. The only parts that any of them could make out in the midst of all of the wailing were things like 'I'm sorry!', 'eternally in your debt' and 'thank-you for saving me'. Eventually Raiden managed to coax him into not crying by saying things like 'don't worry'. This did not have quite the effect that he was after, but it did mean that he wasn't bawling his head off and begging for forgiveness. At least now he was down to sniffling with watery eyes.

'But even though you have forgiven me, I still have no way to get back home to the digital world. I don't even know where I am…' Psychemon trailed off at the last part but then jumped up with a newfound glee in his eyes. 'I know! I could just live here! I didn't have much of a life in the digital world, but now I can! If I stay here then you guys can go back to your normal lives, and if you ever fight anymore digimon then you could bring them here and I could take care of them. It could be like a digimon farm!'

While Raiden was all for the idea, Nick wasn't so sure. As far as he was concerned it sounded like Raiden was eager to fight more digimon, but he wasn't so sure. All Nick wanted was to be with Phascomon. Why would he want to fight random creatures that just appeared in his world? Plus Nick knew that he would never forgive himself if something happened to Phascomon.

'So how about it? Will you help Psychemon?' Raiden inquired. As Nick mulled it over in his mind again, Phascomon decided to take a closer look at FanBeemon. He looked her all over. Under her wings, under her body, into her eyes, you name it he saw it. She was getting more and more weirded out by Phascomon, until finally she finally asked him-'What are you doing?' Phascomon replied by saying…

'What kind of digimon are you?' Looking taken aback she explained that her species of digimon were one of the most common around the digital world in the spring time, and that they're evolution line is one of the only two bee type digimon around. By the end of her explanation she was looking proud of herself and of her species. Although when she opened her eyes she was shocked to hear Phascomon say this:

'I've ever heard of your species. Although, considering that I've only been alive for about 4 hours that isn't saying much…' Before she could spit out a reply, Nick had decided.

'I think that it's a good idea but I will only agree to it under certain conditions. The first is that we can call upon you to battle if we need you. The second is that you stay absolutely hidden. If anyone sees you other than us, then they might report you to the police or something. And thirdly is if you warn us if there are any digimon signals in the area. I have an old cell phone that you can use to call us. Is that alright? Because I would rather live a normal life instead of running around the town like an idiot looking for digimon.'

'That's fine. By the way I'm Raiden and this is FanBeemon. Who are you?'

'I'm Nick, and this is my partner digimon, Phascomon. I don't know why I didn't say that earlier though…'

'Anyway, I had to sneak out to even get here, so I'm gonna have to go now. I'll meet you here tomorrow at around 5. Then we can talk. See you later!' Raiden smiled and waved as he left. By this time Psychemon was already setting to work on his new home. As Nick walked back to his house he realised that he finally had the thing he had wanted from the day he started pre-school. He had two. Friends.


End file.
